Frankie
FrankieLen (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 0:02-0:04). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Len says: "I'm tired Frankie. I want to go home." is one of the few victims to escape alive from Le Maison. History Primary Canon In 1997, on a Tuesday night, Frankie and his younger brother LenFrankie (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 0:21-0:23). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Frankie says: "You listen to your big brother, all right?" went door to door selling chocolate bars to raise money that goes toward purchasing new computer equipment for his school, P.S. 52.Frankie (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 0:46-0:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Frankie says: "We're from P.S. 52 and we're selling chocolate bars."Frankie (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 0:52-0:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Frankie says: "The money goes to buy new computer equipment for our school." He and Len were more interested in selling the most and getting a bicycle as a reward.Len (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 0:50-0:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Len says: "And if we sell a whole lot, then we win a bike." Although Len was tired around 6 pm, Frankie implored him to stop at one more house. Unlike Len, Frankie didn't believe in the stories about it being a haunted house.Frankie (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 0:16-0:18). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Frankie says: "You don't believe all those dumb haunted house stories, do you?" Le Maison kidnapped the children and intended on feasting on them on the summer solstice. Three days later,Frankie and Len's Parents (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 4:02-4:03). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Father says: "It's been three days now." the boys' parents went to the Extreme Ghostbusters for help. The team made their way into Le Maison and located the boys at 11:55 pm, five minutes before the solstice. Roland Jackson grabbed them and ran to a makeshift exit. The boys likened him to Batman and ran back home.Frankie (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 14:50-14:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Frankie says: "Are you Batman?" Secondary Canon Dimension 68-E Frankie and Len were at the Central Park Zoo when the Animal Possessors made their presence known. They ran away in vain because every animal was possessed. Trivia *On page 2 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Frankie and Len make a non-cameo in the Central Park Zoo with the human form of Le Maison. Appearances Primary Canon *'Extreme Ghostbusters' **"Home is Where the Horror Is" Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters References Gallery Secondary Canon FrankieAndLenEGBIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters FrankieAndLenEGBIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters FrankieAndLenEGBIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters FrankieAndLenEGBIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Category:EGB Characters Category:Minor character Category:IDW Characters